runiquepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner Guide
Thieving You can start thieving in several locations. Edgeville is the most common place. You can find these stalls here: * The first stall requires 1 thieving. Each time you steal from it you will receive 5,000 coins. * The second stall requires 25 thieving. Each time you steal from it you will receive 8,000 coins. * The third stall requires 50 thieving. Each time you steal from it you will receive 10,000 coins. * The fourth stall requires 75 thieving. Each time you steal from it you will receive 12,000 coins, however, there's a chance of receiving a magic stone as well. Magic Stones are used in high level construction and sell for around 1.5-2.5m each in the Grand Exchange, or to other players. * The fifth stall requires 85 thieving and you will receive 15000 coins per steal. The fastest thieving experience, and the most profitable method, is thieving wilderness bandits. These require 92 thieving and a 10 million risk. For instance, you can bring a whip because its Grand Exchange price is over 10 million. Make sure to bring some food and super restores and you should be fine. You can find the wilderness bandits by teleporting to chaos elemental and running North. They give 75,000 gp per pickpocket, but remember that this is in a multi-combat area and you can be attacked at anytime, which also makes this a risky thieving method. Killing Dragons * Pretty self explanatory, since most of us have done this before. You can find dragons in several locations, the wilderness (not recommended), Taverley dungeon, or Brimhaven Dungeon. You will need an anti-dragon shield, decent stats, and some food. Keep in mind that if you are on at least the Legend game mode, that you will receive double dragon bones, which makes killing dragons a really good, consistent, and safe money making method. Head over the the teleports interface shown below and just climb through the pipe to begin killing Blue Dragons. Arrow Shafts and Headless Arrows * Headless arrows are very commonly bought via the Grand Exchange, as any players make rune/adamant arrows for their fletching training. You can also buy regular logs very cheaply from the npc "Wilfred" (you must have a knife with you). He's located in various places. Two common locations would be Seers' village & ::dskills (donator only skilling area.) Non-donators can open up their teleports interface by hitting the "enter" key twice and typing the letters "S" followed by "W," and finally "S." This will bring you to this location where you will find the npc. Cut the logs with the knives into arrow shafts, then attach feathers to the shafts to make headless arrows. These sell from anywhere between 2-4k on the Grand Exchange. Remember that the Grand Exchange is accessible by right-clicking on any bank-booth. Slayer * Slayer can be a great method of income due to some of the tasks you can get, especially at higher levels. You can get some tasks like dragons which will provide you with money from the bones, and slayer/pvm points, which you can use to purchase rewards. Make sure to check out the full slayer guide with this link. http://runiqueps.wikia.com/wiki/Slayer Skilling * When you're skilling on Runique, you will receive a certain amount of gold per action that scales depending on your game mode. For example, if you were to cut a gem, you would receive "x" amount of gp for that action based off of your game mode. This can be a great way to earn some easy cash as well as training skills up. * Players on the Extreme mode will recieve 4000 gp per skilling action. * Players on the Legend game mode will receive 5000 gp per skilling action. * Players on the Regular Iron Man game mode will receive 6000 gp per skilling action. * Players on the Immortal game mode will receive 7000 gp per skilling action. * Players on the Hardcore Iron Man mode will receive 10000 gp per skilling action. * Players on the Grand Master game mode will receive 8000 gp per skilling action. You can view the rest of the game mode benefits here -> http://runiqueps.wikia.com/wiki/Gamemode_Benefits#Game-Mode_Benefits__FORCETOC__ Category:Money Making